Dayu's Story
by Darien Fawkes
Summary: Dayu thinks of a time long ago, before she chose to enter the Netherworld.
1. Dayu's Story

**Legal: **I do not own Power Rangers or the associated names, characters, places, events etc. Anything not covered by the above rights is to be considered purely the creation of the author.

**Rating: **T – there will be adult themes.

Dayu was sitting in Master Xandred's chambers, playing her harmonium for him as she had now for longer than any human had a right to live. With the exception of the medicine which Octoroo made for him, it was the only thing that could control his rage. It was a deadly and endless cycle. As a result of the seal, his rage caused him intense pain, and of course, that pain just heightened his rage. It threatened to destroy him with his own power, something that was perhaps the Red Rangers' intention when he sealed Master Xandred in this accursed place, but that was not the main concern. What always troubled Master Xandred's followers was the destruction his rage caused him to visit on others. It was far from the first time that he had almost sunk his own junk in one of his fits of temper, taking everyone aboard with it.

Right now, he was sleeping. Her music had sent him into a peaceful slumber, something she was thankful for since, once again, Octoroo was nowhere to be found, and supplies of medicine were running low. As she strummed away on the instrument, it brought her back to a time long ago, back before she was brought to the Netherworld to serve her new master.

It had now been two years since she had come to the house. She now looked a lot healthier than the starved sack of skin and bone that had been sold into their service by her own father. Regular meals, combined with exercise she got from the many chores she did had shaped her into a beautiful young woman. She was dressed in fine silks to accentuate her beauty. One of her duties was to play her shamisen for her masters. One of the reasons she had been purchased was her father's promises that she would entertain them with her masterful music. It had been her only escape from the realities of her poverty in her youth. Now though, it was something of a curse.

On this occasion, she was playing for them as they ate, something she did every night to entertain them during meal times. She was allowed to eat once they left the table, but until then, she was there to entertain them.

The brothers sat around the table, Yarrick at his father's right hand as they ate. They all talked and laughed as they spoke about their exploits of the day. The progress in their training, what they did in town, they spoke of everything they could think of that would impress their father and curry his favour. While Yarrick was the eldest, and therefore the heir to the family name and estate, they all knew that the remainder of their father's fortune would be distributed among them based upon his favour. Of all the brothers, only one did not clamour for his father's attentions.

Dekker sat, eating silently at the end of the table. He fumbled a little with his chopsticks, his numerous injuries making handling them difficult. He rarely spoke, much like her; he was discouraged from engaging in conversation, since his family had little interest in what he had to say. From what she had learned in the time she had been here, she knew that he had always been mistreated by his father and the others. Another of her duties was to clean and tend to the injuries they suffered in training, meaning that she saw Dekker regularly. His brothers would often beat him far more viciously than was necessary, and she had helped repair his body many times. He never complained though. He was used to the pain by now.

Dayu could identify with him, and she knew somewhat about his lot in life. She knew better than to let on the fact that she knew, but she had heard the servants talking, and knew the scandal of the family secret. Dekker was not a legitimate son; he was the result of a drunken fumble his father had with one of the serving maids that was no longer among them. It was something that was never allowed to leave the house, but Dekker was reminded often, and painfully that he was his family's shameful secret, and that he would never be accepted among his brothers. Seeing her looking his way, he forced a little smile to indicate that he was alright, before continuing with his meal wordlessly.

She had also known some of the cruelty within this family. Most of her first year in the house had been spent learning her place, a lesson that Dekker's father found most effectively taught by the whipping cane. She had since come to accept her lot in life, and while she had dreamed on occasion of leaving this place, the one time she had tried, she had just been caught and brought back. Now, her only release from the misery of her life was the times that she spent with Dekker, tending to his wounds. Of all the brothers, he was the only one that treated her with any kind of dignity, grateful for her care.

She felt Yarrick's hand on her thigh, stroking it under the table as she played. She no longer reacted to such touches, but she still hated it. Since she had started to grow into womanhood, her beauty also carried with it, something of a curse. When she learned her place, one of the things that they made perfectly clear was that she was expected to do anything that was asked of her without question. Of course, as she grew into the beautiful woman she was now, the brothers' desires also grew, and she was expected to satisfy them if that was what they wanted. She looked over to Dekker, and felt her heart breaking again as he turned his attention from her back to his dinner. Of all the brothers, he was the only one that treated her with dignity. He was the only one that never ordered her into his bed chamber.

In the present day, in England, Serena was sitting by a computer, her bags packed ready to go. Kat and Keith had been happy for her to stay for longer, but after a day of rest, Serena had decided that she wanted to be on her way. Until Mentor Ji and Hayley came up with a new lead on Kasamune, there really was no need for her to be away from home. Kat came up behind her, placing a Tupperware dish next to her.

"I packed a couple of snacks for your journey." She told her. "It's nothing special, just a couple of sandwiches and such. Just remember you'll have to get rid of them before you hit US customs."

"Thanks." Serena replied. Kat couldn't help taking a little look at what she was doing, and smiled to see she was on a greetings card web site.

"I just wanted to send Emily something for graduation." Serena told her. "I know it's not much, but I found a teddy bear I know she'll like, and I made a card."

"I'm sure she'll love it." Kat replied. "You really miss her don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do." Serena said with a smile. "I know she calls me now, but I just wish we could see each other more often."

"Your plane ticket takes you back to your home state doesn't it?" Kat asked her.

"Yeah?" Serena asked her. Kat just put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well your parents aren't expecting you back at the farm are they?" Kat asked. "There really is no reason you couldn't take the scenic route back from the airport. You know, go and see her for a little bit."

Serena just smiled as she heard Kat say this. She had a point. While the farm was quite a distance from the city, it wasn't so far that she couldn't drop by the Shiba House to visit for a day or so before going home.

"I'm not sure Mentor Ji would like that." Serena answered.

"You've been across half the world, and been attacked by a ghost, a Nighlock, and a bunch of rich sickos with shotguns for him." Kat reminded her. "The way I see it, I think he kind of owes you."

"I suppose if I stop by unannounced it's not like he can complain." Serena said with a little shrug. "Thanks Kat."

"Any time." She replied, hugging her new friend. "Just remember, if you're ever in England..."

"I'll look you up." Serena assured her. Just then, Keith showed up and picked up Serena's bag.

"Alright, the plane won't wait forever." He reminded her. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Serena replied, picking up the Tupperware dish and following him to the door. As she left, Kat just shook her head and laughed.

"At times like this, I wish Rangers could still teleport." She commented. "Sixteen hours on a plane? I don't envy her."

Back on Master Xandred's junk, Dayu stopped playing as she checked on the Lord of the Nighlocks. He was now soundly asleep, and by the looks of things, he would be for some time. She just put her harmonium aside, and headed for her own chambers to be alone with her thoughts. For once, there were no Nighlocks walking in to speak with Master Xandred and be a part of his next invasion. Octoroo was nowhere to be seen, and the moogers never concerned her anyway.

As she got into her chambers, she sat on her bed, allowing her thoughts to take over. She knew that once Master Xandred was awake, eventually the subject of her failure to eliminate Dekker would come around again, and she would be sent after him once more. She had no desire to go after him, not when she knew the truth.

In the distant past, Dayu was sent to Dekker's chambers, finding him sitting on the bed, stripped to the waist. His torso was covered in dark, nasty looking bruises. That wasn't the one that concerned her though. He was holding a rag to the left side of his face, which was covered in blood. She sighed as she approached him, taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"Let me see." She beckoned him. Dekker removed the rag, showing her a long, deep cut down the side of his face. It pained her to see this, to see his face, the one that had been the closest thing to a friend she had in this place being tarnished by this slight. She took a bowl of water and a cloth and started to clean it up to get a better look.

Dekker never flinched as she worked, he never did. Pain was a constant companion for him. The discomfort of her treatment was far from the worst thing he had felt. She finally got a good look at it.

"It does not appear to be deep." She told him, looking out a needle and some thread. She pulled a candle over and held the needle over it to sterilize it. "It will still need to be closed though."

Dekker didn't say a word though, instead just waiting for her to begin. She took a deep breath as she held the needle, steeling herself to plunge it into his flesh. She finally managed to do it; she was the only one that was uncomfortable.

"I'll try to keep the stitches small." She whispered to him. "If I do it right, it will not leave a scar."

"Why would that concern me?" He asked her curtly.

"Your face holds a certain appeal." She said, before realising what she had blurted out. Realising what she had said, she almost fumbled the needle. She took a breath before continuing. "I'm sure your future bride will appreciate the effort."

"What future bride?" He asked in a little snort. "The only appeal such a thing has to me is the opportunity to leave this place."

"You desire to leave?" Dayu asked him. In some ways it was no surprise that his thoughts had turned to such things. Given his treatment, it was perhaps only a surprise that he had not even attempted to leave before now. "Would you?"

"Where would I go?" Dekker asked her. "If I flee, I will never attain honour in the eyes of my family."

She hated to hear him speak this way. It pained her every time she heard him speak this way. In the few times they had spoken, Dekker had told her of his desire to prove himself to his family. It was an impossible task. No matter how hard he trained, they always ended up showing him his place, and reminding him of his low birth. He had always hoped that some day he would accomplish something, some feat of arms that would make it impossible for them to ignore him any further. Unfortunately, there had been no call for warriors as of late. He was trapped training for a war that may never come. With no war, he would never have his moment of glory.

"Surely it is only your own honour that matters." She suggested. "Perhaps if you left, you could have a better life."

"A better life?" He asked her, sounding a little taken aback. "I have no means. No money of my own. What sort of life would you have me have?"

"Others seem to manage." She told him. "They find work..."

"They till fields and clean horse droppings." He scoffed. "What sort of life is that?"

"It depends on who you make your life with." She answered as she finished stitching his wound and cut off the excess thread. She came round in front of Dekker as she got some ointment and started to rub it into his bruises. She caressed his toned, hard body with her hands, her heart jumping in her chest. She looked into his eyes as she worked on his wounds. "Perhaps you will find a bride who will make you happy."

He looked to her, and realised by the look in her eyes where her thoughts were going. He had to admit finding her beautiful, and in their time together, he found that he was drawn to her. As she rubbed the ointment into him, soothing his bruises, she took another deep breath.

"Perhaps there is someone here." She suggested. "Maybe you could leave together."

"Do not think I don't know how you serve my brothers." He stated flatly. "I have seen you in their bedchambers many times. I believe I saw you leaving Yarrick's chambers only this morning."

She looked away, feeling ashamed by what he had said to her. It was true that she serviced his brothers that way.

"That is not by choice." She assured him. "The first time I was asked, I refused. I was whipped and tied outside overnight. I have no desire for your brothers."

"But you do for me?" He asked her. Dayu just drew in closer, pressing her lips to his in a long, passionate kiss. As they parted, he could see tears in her eyes.

"It is only you I desire." She told him. "The only one who will not have me."

"How am I meant to believe you when you continue to lay for my brothers?" He asked her. She just wept a little louder as she heard him ask this.

"If you doubt the words of my lips, you can believe the tears in my eyes!" She begged him. "Please, you must believe me."

Dekker finally relented, and cupped her cheek with his hand. He drew in, kissing her softly. It made her heart soar to feel him return her gesture of love. She knew she would never be free of this life by herself. There was nowhere in the world for a woman with no means and no family to back her, or at least nowhere she wanted to go. At least here, she knew what was expected of her. However, now with Dekker by her side, it was looking a lot more bearable.

Over at the airport, Keith placed Serena's bag on the carousel as she got back to him with the ticket from the desk.

"My flight's boarding in an hour." She told him. "This is the worst part about airports, all the waiting around."

"Yeah, that sucks alright." Keith agreed. "Still, I got you a little something that should help pass the time."

Serena just laughed as he handed her a comic annual.

"Oor Wullie?" She asked him, inspecting it. "What's that?"

"It's a Scottish comic strip." He told her. "I've read it for years. I think you'll like it."

"I'll check it out later." She told him. "Thanks for the ride."

"Take care." He said, hugging her, before she turned to head through the security gate. She didn't notice a little distance away, Kenzo was watching her. He checked the board, finding the flight she was taking and smiled.

"Well I know where you'll be for the next sixteen hours." He commented as he walked away. "Air travel can be so...hazardous."

Dayu lay in her chambers, a little way from sleeping as she cast her mind back to another time, back to the time before Dekker had forgotten her.

They lay in his bed, swathed in blankets. On this night, she had not been requested by any of his brothers, and was free to sleep in her own room. She had gone to Dekker earlier in the night. Over the last few months, they had fallen deeply in love with each other. On this occasion, she had stayed. He had never ordered her, for the first time she chose to go to a man's bed. She felt his arms around her and smiled as she imagined a life where they could be like this every day.

"We can leave this place." She told him. "We do not need to endure this. I cannot bear to see you hurt, my heart breaks any time I see your brothers treat you this way."

"As mine does when they treat you as they do." Dekker admitted. "However, we cannot. We still have no means to support ourselves."

"But, we can find somewhere and..."

"We can live a life of poverty and die in the gutter." He told her. "If I can earn my father's approval..."

"You will never earn your father's approval, can't you see that?" She asked him. "He treats you like an animal. All your brothers do! If we leave, we can live as humans!"

"We can live as beggars!" He stated, stroking her face tenderly. "Belay such thoughts for now. Perhaps one day we will leave this place, but for now, we must secure the means to do so."

He smiled at her as he gestured to his sword in the corner.

"My father has already given me a true blade." He told her. "There is talk of a force marching to the east. If I am part of that force, then perhaps I can make my name in battle."

"And if your father does not send you?" She asked him. Dekker's jaw just clenched as he heard her say this. He didn't want to think of this eventuality. He needed an opportunity, any opportunity to earn his honour. "Even if you do go, do you think that will impress your father?"

Just then, Yarrick came into the room. He saw Dayu and Dekker sitting on the bed together and smirked at the image. He knew that Dekker never asked her to lay with him, a fact he had teased him about many times.

"Well, it looks like the little bastard has finally grown up." He taunted Dekker, before looking to Dayu. "If you're quite finished, we would like to teach our brother some more."

Yarrick came closer, stroking her hair. She did not flinch at his touch, knowing he would take that as a reason to have her whipped, but she looked apologetically to Dekker. As much as they felt for each other, she was still a servant. She had no rights. "He will need it if he is to march east."

"He will be with you presently." She told him. Hearing this, Yarrick just shrugged and left the room. Dekker turned her to face him and smiled to her.

"You hear that?" He asked her. "I will have my opportunity."

"It is a fools' errand." She said regretfully. "Your father has made his opinion very clear. I doubt he would care if you defeated The Cursed Warrior himself."

"I tire of this conversation." He told her, pulling on his jacket and tying it closed. He picked up a bokken and kissed her cheek softly. "We can only play the cards we are dealt in this life."

With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving her alone once more.


	2. A Smooth Flight

Serena was sitting on the plane just a little while after take-off. She had been quite fortunate all things considered. When she was booked onto the flight, her section of the cabin was mercifully free of babies, and it seemed like she had a whole row of seats to herself. She was still in coach, meaning it was a little more cramped than she'd like, but at least things were quiet enough that she'd be able to get a little sleep later on if she felt like it.

She settled into her seat, watching the screen ahead. It was some kind of documentary about spicy food, explaining the world's obsession with hot food. There were movies promised for later in the flight. She wasn't really that interested in how Tabasco sauce was made, or the fact that Michael Jordan owned a restaurant where the food was so spicy many of the dishes would only be served if the customers signed a legal waiver, but since she was on the flight alone, it wasn't like she had anyone to talk to and needed a way to pass the time.

She saw the stewardesses preparing the drinks trolley at the front of the cabin and started to look out her wallet.

As the stewardess finished preparing the trolley, and started to push it down the aisle, she didn't notice a red glow in the gap at the bottom of the door to the refreshments cabinet. A few seconds later, Kenzo appeared on the deck. Standing up, he straightened out his clothing. He went to the edge of the door, and peeked around, seeing Serena a few rows back and smirked.

"I love travelling by Gap." He commented to himself. Just then, he heard a flush, and a rather ill-looking steward stumbled out of the bathroom. He looked to Kenzo as he turned round.

"Sir, passengers aren't allowed back here." He told the half-Nighlock.

"Sorry, I was just looking for a drink." Kenzo replied.

"The stewardess should be around soon." The Steward stated. "Please return to your seat."

"Of course, I'll..." Kenzo inspected the man for a second and got a thought. "Say, what height are you?"

"I'm about..."

His words were cut off as Kenzo slammed a hand into his chest, and he fell to the floor dead. Kenzo grabbed the corpse and dragged it into the bathroom stall. Once inside, he started to strip the corpse of its uniform.

At the Shaba House, Jayden was working with Kevin, while Mia and Antonio worked together, leaving Mike and Emily to go through their sparring work. He had been changing up the orders so many times; he was beginning to get confused as to who had worked with whom recently. So far, his only concern was making sure he didn't work with Antonio. It was getting harder to figure out ways to delay that eventuality, but he was still hoping that if he kept enough distance, then eventually it would get easier to be around him without feeling the way he did.

"Alright Rangers, I think that is enough for now." Mentor Ji announced. "You have all been working hard on your sparring, but I think that perhaps a different exercise is in order. I'd like you all to go out for a run. I think to the lake, one lap and back should do."

"I guess we could do that." Mike said with a shrug. "I mean, as much as I like this place, looking at the same four walls long enough makes me forget there's other stuff out there."

"Alright, go and get changed." Mentor Ji told them. "Jayden, I'd like a word with you."

The other Rangers all looked to Mentor Ji and Jayden. They couldn't really tell from his tone the nature of the 'word' he wanted to have with Jayden was. The two of them were close, with Mentor Ji having raised Jayden since he was a young boy, and with him being the Shogun, they often had to discuss the business of training, tactics and news before relaying relevant information to the other Rangers. Mike had often said that Mentor Ji would be great at poker, since if he didn't want anyone to know what he was thinking, he was good at concealing his thoughts and feelings. Jayden just looked to the others.

"Go ahead without me." He told them. "I'll catch up."

As the others went to get changed, Jayden took a seat as he waited for Mentor Ji to begin.

"I know you said that there was nothing troubling you." He began. "However, I notice you have been at odds lately."

"I'm fine Ji, really." Jayden told him. "Now, if I can just..."

"Jayden!" He snapped, causing Jayden to stop as he was about to leave. Jayden looked to his father-figure uneasily. "You need to be mindful of your relationship with your team. Your lives are in each others' hands."

"My relationship with my team is fine." Jayden responded.

"Is it really?" Mentor Ji asked him. "Then why have you been keeping your distance from Antonio?"

Jayden didn't know what to say in response to that. He was the one who made the decision to allow Antonio onto the team in the first plate. He shared a room with him, something that was still a little difficult for him now.

"I don't..."

"You have changed the sparring combinations no less than fourteen times in the last week." Mentor Ji interrupted him. "In all that time, you have not sparred with Antonio once."

"I sparred with him all the time when he got here." Jayden reminded him. "I figured the others could benefit from some time with him."

"You are also maintaining your distance outside of training." Mentor Ji told him. "It is not something that has gone unnoticed."

"Obviously." Jayden sighed. "Look, I share a room with him. We live together, how much time do you expect us to spend together?"

"I am not the only one that has noticed." Mentor Ji stated. He placed a hand on Jayden's shoulder. "Antonio has been very open with us, something which is to be commended. I was just wondering if perhaps..."

"I am NOT homophobic!" Jayden snapped as he pulled away. "Is that what this is about? Did Antonio...?"

"Antonio said nothing." Mentor Ji interrupted him. "However, the distance between you is bound to have an effect. Like I said, you must be mindful of your relationship with your team."

"What does whatever is going on between Antonio and I, not that there is anything, have to do with the rest of the team?" Jayden asked him. Mentor Ji just pointed to a pond in the corner of the garden where some lily pads were floating. Two of them were touching each other. Mentor Ji picked up a stone, and threw it into the pond, right between the two lily pads. As they drifted apart, the ripples in the water caused by the pebble moved outwards, catching other lily pads, and causing them to float outwards towards the edges too. They all drifted apart. Mentor Ji didn't need to use words to get the message across. Jayden just turned and headed towards his room.

"I should catch up with them at the lake." Jayden told him. "I was thinking may we could do some team-building exercises."

"That may be an idea." Mentor Ji replied. He took down a red banner, bearing the Samurai symbol on it, and handed it to Jayden. "I remember finding capture the flag to be a fun game when I was training with your father."

Jayden took the flag and went to his quarters to get changed for his run. He knew that by now the others would already be on their way.

In the Netherworld, Dayu made her way out of her bed chamber, and made her way back through to the main room, where Master Xandred was now awake. She found herself uncharacteristically pleased to see that Octoroo had crawled out of whatever dark corner he had been in, and had made up some medicine, the only reason that she hadn't been summoned by Xandred's pained roars. She went to her corner and took a seat.

"Where were you?" Octoroo asked her.

"Even I need to rest." She sighed. "Of course, I could ask you the same thing."

"I have other matters to attend to." Octoroo replied. He had been with Kenzo, dispatching him on a mission to take care of Serena before she could make any more headway finding Kasamune. She had already eliminated two possibilities before they were even aware she was looking, and she had ended up embarrassing them in London. They had no more idea where it was than she did, but they had no intention of playing catch up. So far, Master Xandred was still unaware of Kenzo's existence as a Nighlock, and Octoroo was keen to keep it that way.

Master Xandred looked to Dayu, who just held up a hand, before starting to play. She knew enough to know what he was going to ask of her. As she played, her mind drifted back.

On this day, three of his brothers were on the training mat, wielding bokken along with him. His eldest brother, the bearer of the family title, Yarrick, was standing with their father to watch what was to come. Dayu was standing dutifully next to Yarrick, awaiting whatever requests were to be made of her. Dekker had seen her and Yarrick leaving his bed chamber earlier.

Ever since he had seen Dekker with her, he had been requesting a lot more of Dayu as yet another way to taunt his youngest brother. She had also heard a conversation between Yarrick and his father shortly afterwards, and knew that Yarrick had gotten into his father's ear and convinced him not to send Dekker with the army heading East. He had denied Dekker a chance to prove himself in battle to keep him where he could victimise him as he always had. She knew that his family would never release Dekker, but no matter how much she pleaded with him to realise that, he kept trying.

Although she had seen the hurt in his eyes, as she did every time she had to service his brothers as such, as soon as it came time to train, he was focussed on the task at hand. She watched him prepare his guard, and shift around, keeping his eyes moving in all directions to keep them all in view as much as possible.

"Begin!" His father snapped. The four brothers started circling, jostling for position and looking for a hole in each others' guard. They were to fight each other, once again being pitted against one another for their fathers' approval. Dayu hated watching these battles, but she couldn't look away. Her heart froze whenever she had to watch Dekker getting hurt, but over time, his brutal treatment had forged him into an impressive warrior. Indeed, on this day, he was actually winning. He took down his brothers, leaving them lying on the mat. As he brought down the last one, Dekker held the point of a bokken to his throat. They both looked to their father.

"What are you waiting for?" Dekker's father snapped! "Finish him!"

Dekker looked to his brother, seeing a pleading look in his eyes. By now, it had no effect on him. He had given his brothers that look many times and ended up in the infirmary nonetheless. He smashed him in the side of the head, knocking him unconscious, before turning to his father and bowing. Dayu hated to see that side of the man she loved. She knew he had compassion in his heart, and that he didn't want to hurt his brother unnecessarily, even despite the years of cruelty, but he never believed he had a choice beneath his father's gaze. He was still seeking an approval she was certain he would never attain.

Yarrick looked to his father and nodded, then to her and gave her a little smirk as he stroked her hair, before launching himself onto the mat, flipping over Dekker. Dekker was caught off guard, and Yarrick smashed one of his swords from his hand before sending him staggering with a flurry of attacks. Each one was an evil blow, designed to cause a maximum of pain, but none of them to finish him off. He didn't want Dekker's pain to end too soon; this show was for her benefit.

Dekker held his own as much as he could, but his exhaustion was becoming a factor. Before long, his leg buckled under him as Yarrick struck it, before kicking his remaining sword away. He elbowed him to the floor, before holding the point of the bokken to his throat on the floor.

"You never fail to fail do you brother?" Yarrick taunted him. As he kneeled over him, she couldn't hear what he had to say, but given the look of disgust on Dekker's face, she could guess it was about her.

"Perhaps if you were to face me one-on-one without me having to face the others first, things would be different." Dekker replied as Yarrick got up and started to walk away. Yarrick looked like he had swallowed a lemon as he heard his words and let out a yell, kicking Dekker hard in the face.

"Yarrick, that is enough!" His father yelled. Yarrick bowed to his father, before backing off. His father came over to Dekker, and looked to him with disdain.

"Your enemies will never fight fair. You cannot whine simply because the odds are stacked against you." He told him.

"Perhaps you will be fortunate brother." Yarrick taunted him. "Perhaps you will meet your Cursed Warrior and die in a fair fight. Then you will not spend the afterlife filling our ears with complaints."

As they walked away, his brothers being helped to the infirmary by the servants, Dayu came running over to help, but Dekker refused, making his way to her room by himself. As she followed him, she saw that Yarrick couldn't take his eyes off them, and could swear that he saw him smiling.

Meanwhile, on the plane heading back to the states, Serena was handed her dinner, and immediately wished she could have taken Kat's sandwiches onto the plane with her. It was a black, plastic tray, separated into compartments, with a plastic film over the top. In one corner was a particularly unappealing looking mass of what she thought was meant to be chicken smothered in a kind of tomato based sauce. There were potatoes in another compartment, and a little shredded salad in another, while in the last compartment was some kind of sponge dessert that she hoped had been separated well enough from the savoury components of her dinner that it was still edible.

"Yum." She muttered sarcastically. She had been on a few plane rides since the quest had begun, and was quickly finding herself hating airline food with a vengeance. She'd give anything to be back home with her mom, who was a fantastic cook. She was poured a vodka and coke to go with her dinner, probably the most appealing part of it. She put her headphones on to watch the movie with the sound as she started to eat. It was a romantic comedy, not exactly her taste in films, but she couldn't really expect them to show the kind of film she normally watched, but she wasn't too worried. The flight so far had been very smooth. So far, despite the documentary, the movie and the dinner, the flight was going well.

Up on the cockpit, the pilot and co-pilot turned as the door opened and Kenzo walked in, wearing a steward's uniform and carrying a couple of dinner trays.

"Who are you?" The pilot asked. "I thought Charlie was working this flight."

"Charlie was a little sick." Kenzo answered. "I took his shift."

The co-pilot looked to the waist coat, seeing that Kenzo didn't have a name badge.

"So what do they call you?" He asked. Kenzo just smirked.

"My name's Kenzo." He replied. "Look, I got you both a little extra."

He handed both of them a beer. It wasn't permitted for pilots to drink on duty, but both men shrugged; figuring one bottle couldn't do any harm. Kenzo just left, closing the door behind him. He just went to the door to the cabin, looking to where Serena was eating her dinner.

"Have a nice flight." He commented. He heard two loud thuds coming from the cockpit and smirked. "Good luck landing without any pilots."

With that, he disappeared into a gap, leaving the passengers blissfully unaware of the fact that the only reason the plane was still in the air was the autopilot. It would be hours before they were meant to descend and the stewardess would realise their plight.


	3. Dayu's Visit

The rangers finally made it to the lake, running down the long path from the Shiba House. Over the last few feet, Emily had challenged Antonio to a race the rest of the way. As they all sprinted to the designated finishing point, a large rock right by the edge of the lake. Emily caught her breath as she arrived just a few seconds after the Gold Ranger.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day." Mike gasped as the others started to come into view, making his way over to his girlfriend and offering her some water. "Normally none of us can see her for dust when she decides it's a race."

"I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later." Emily said with a shrug, patting Antonio on the shoulder. "Good race."

"Thanks." Antonio replied as he took a sip of some water. Kevin looked up a little, and saw Jayden in the distance sprinting towards them.

"Well, it looks like our intrepid leader's catching up." Kevin commented. They all looked to the path as he started to come closer, all except for Antonio. He didn't want to believe it was possible, but the way Jayden was acting lately, the way he kept pushing him away, he was beginning to suspect that Jayden had a problem with his sexuality. He had only told the others the truth about himself to ease the situation building between him and Kevin, but if he had known that it would affect his friendship with Jayden, then he would have kept it to himself. Unfortunately, that particular can of worms was now open.

"Glad you could join us." Mia teased Jayden as he arrived. He just gave her a little smile as he got there, stopping briefly to catch his breath.

"There's been a change of plan." Jayden told them. "Mentor Ji felt like we could do with a little fun, and some time for some team building."

Antonio didn't say anything, but he had to agree with Mentor Ji's assessment. While it appeared that only Jayden seemed to have a problem with him, the fact was that it was starting to have an effect on the others. Like it or not, unless they did something to address the situation, there was a chance that there would be a split in the team, something that could ultimately be their downfall if there was a dispute at the wrong moment.

Mike then noticed a red piece of material hanging out the back of Jayden's trousers and got a huge grin on his face. He recognised the Shiba family standard, and knew what it generally meant when it was taken down.

"Capture the flag?" Mike asked him. Jayden just nodded and pulled out the standard, showing it to them.

"That's exactly what Mentor Ji had in mind." He told them. Antonio just looked to them a little curiously as they all reacted with excitement.

"Capture the flag?" He asked them.

"Yeah, it's great fun." Mike assured him. "Basically, one of us is given the flag and has a twenty second head start. They then have to avoid the others for as long as they can."

"The objective is to catch the one with the flag and take it from them." Kevin explained.

"That doesn't sound so tough." Antonio commented. Mia just shook her head.

"Not the way we play." She assured him. "The flag bearer is only considered caught if they're taken off their feet."

"No kicking or punching, but throws, holds, tackles and takedowns are all legit." Mike explained. "Once you're down, they take the flag and get a twenty second head start and the game begins again."

"As the current record holder, it's your turn to lead off Emily." Jayden said to the Yellow Ranger, handing her the flag. Emily tucked it into the back of her trousers, before running off as fast as she could.

In a cave, far from prying eyes, Dekker was sitting by a fire, preparing himself a meal. He hadn't made any moves on the Rangers since he had released Jayden from their duel. He was still intent on having his battle with The Red Ranger, but when Antonio had told him that Jayden wasn't on his best form, he had sensed that he was right. Not only had he only just recovered from Octoroo's poison, Dekker could feel a turmoil in the Red Ranger that distracted his focus. When they finally did face each other, he wanted Jayden at his best, that way there would be no excuses when one of them bested the other.

"Come out where I can see you." He called out as he became aware of another presence. He grabbed Urumasa, gripping the handle intently. "Come out, or I will find you, and when I do, my tongue will be silent and Urumasa will do the talking."

Dayu stepped out of her hiding place a little way off. She had come to find Dekker again, hoping that somehow seeing him would stop her thoughts of what came before assaulting her. She had been obsessing over her memories of the man she had loved for centuries all the more since Master Xandred had asked her to hunt him down and destroy him. So far, he accepted that she hadn't found a way to take him by surprise. After all, Dekker was no easy foe to best, if he was, then Master Xandred would have found someone to destroy him by now. Of course, she also knew his patience would not be infinite. She came over, sitting on a rock opposite him, at which Dekker relaxed his grip on Urumasa.

"You again." He sighed, seeing her and laying the sword aside. "I'm beginning to wonder what exactly you want."

"Right now all I want is your company." She told him.

"I would have thought you'd have all the company you wanted on that junk." He replied a little sarcastically. He offered her some meat, but she politely refused. She picked up her harmonium and started to play. Dekker just sat and listened as she did, unsure exactly why the music affected him so much. Still, it was a nice change of pace having company, and he was sure she wasn't making any moves. As she played, Dayu remembered the last day she saw him.

It had only been a couple of hours since Yarrick's blindside attack on him. Dayu had healed his body as best she could, but it was his mind and his heart that troubled her. She knew that Yarricks' cowardly behaviour was nothing more than his never-ending obsession with exerting his will over his brother. Once again, they were in his bed chamber. She held him gently as he sat, staring into space.

"You know what Yarrick is like." She told him. "He is a coward. He will never allow you to gain favour in your father's eyes."

"I will have my moment." He told her. "I cannot live this life indefinitely."

"You won't have a choice as long as Yarrick has his way." She told him.

"There will be another regiment assembled in a month." Dekker told her. "Then..."

"It won't matter!" She shrieked. "Yarrick told your father not to send you with the last one."

He looked to her, the anger obvious in his eyes. He knew that Yarrick played dirty games with his life, but he had no idea he would sink so low. If Dekker had gone with the regiment, then there was a chance he could have earned glory in battle, something that Yarrick hadn't wanted. Although he would inherit the estate one day, Yarrick still spitefully wanted to keep Dekker from gaining any form of notice in his father's eyes.

"Tell me you lie!" He told her.

"I do not." She answered regretfully. "Please, if we leave now, under cover of darkness, we can be in the next town by morning."

"So I will forever be known as a coward." He replied.

"I do not care what others say about you." She told him, turning his face towards her as she drew closer. "I know what kind of man you are. That is all that matters."

As she drew him in, kissing him deeply, they were interrupted as the door opened. Yarrick stood in the doorway with his father. Dekker saw the smile on his face and knew that he had figured out that what Dekker had with Dayu was more than the liberties his brothers took with her. His father could see the way they held each other, and could tell that this was not just a casual thing.

"Dekker?" He asked, stepping into his room. Yarrick just smiled.

"Well well, it seems that the little bastard and the little slut have been keeping secrets." Yarrick teased Dekker. Dekker got up and stood before his father. The older man just slapped his son hard across the face.

"Is this what you have been reduced to?" He asked. "You give your heart to a common servant?"

"Father, listen to me!" Dekker begged him. His father just snorted in disgust and held up a hand to silence him. Dekker could see what this was. Yarrick knew that their father knew all too well about the liberties the brothers took with Dayu. Indeed, their father had enjoyed the touch of his help himself; Dekker was a result of one such encounter. Still, this was a very different matter. Certain things were expected of noble families. It was one thing to lay with the help, it was quite another to consider a common servant a suitable partner.

"I can see I was right not to send you with the regiment." He spat in his anger. "To think that my son would give his heart to a slave sickens me! Do you have any idea what the other nobles would say if they knew?"

"Then perhaps if she is not a slave." Dekker suggested. "Father, I love her. I want to make her mine. Allow me to go with the next regiment. I will win honour in battle, and you can release her..."

"Release her?" Yarrick scoffed derisively. "Father paid good money for her. You would have him just give away an investment like that?"

Dekker hated to have such a conversation in front of Dayu. Although she was a slave, he hated the thought that they were speaking of her as a mere commodity, something to be bought and sold. However, Yarrick had raised a point. His father owned her, and his father was not known for his generosity. He had given a few gifts to other noble families, but only to secure favour within the court. He gave nothing without gaining anything in return. Dekker sighed as he prepared to speak.

"Then I will purchase her." Dekker told him. "Allow me to..."

"With what coin?" His father asked him dismissively. "You have no means of your own. You would be buying my servant with my own money."

Dekker looked to the floor as he realised his father was right. He would never be able to afford to buy Dayu's ownership without money of his own, money he didn't have.

"That is all the more reason for me to go with the regiment." Dekker told him. "I will earn the money."

"If you think I'll risk you going with the regiment knowing this, you have another think coming." His father stated. "I will not take the chance word of this...abomination will reach the court!"

With that, he turned and stormed out of the room. Yarrick just sucked his teeth.

"I suppose that's the end of that." He stated with an evil smirk on his face. He reached for Dayu's face, stroking her cheek gently with his hand. "You will come to me this night..."

His words were cut off as Dekker smacked his hand away.

"You may have my father's favour, but we both know who the better man is." Dekker said bitterly. "I do not need to order a woman to my bed."

Yarrick just laughed and turned, leaving the room. Dekker cradled Dayu to his chest as she wept.

"I am sorry." He told her.

"What can we do?" She asked him. "Now that they know, they will never leave us alone. I will not be allowed the opportunity to run."

"I know." He replied sadly. He could now see that they were trapped. It was true that now they knew that Dayu was in love with Dekker, there was a chance they would try to flee together. They would never allow her the opportunity to do that now. He also knew that with his father refusing to send him with a regiment, he would never earn the money to buy Dayu's freedom, or to earn his honour. Now, more than ever, he realised that Yarrick had engineered things to keep him trapped in his servitude. It was then that he saw something that caught his attention. He released Dayu, and reached across, picking up a story book of ancient legends. He had taught her to read with that very book, and now he wondered if it held the answer.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him. "Dekker?"

"I may not be able to go with a regiment, but there may be a way to earn my honour." Dekker told her.

"I don't understand." She whispered.

"I will do what no other man can. I will earn a distinction even my father cannot ignore." He told her.

"What distinction?" She asked him. Dekker showed her the page of the book, bearing the title of the Legend of the Cursed Warrior.

"I will bring him the blade of The Cursed Warrior." He told her. "I will bring him Urumasa."

"Dekker!" She cried as he reached into his cupboard, collecting his cloak and throwing it over his shoulders. She grabbed him, hoping to reason with him. "It is a legend!"

"It is a legend which may be based in fact." He told her. "I have heard rumours of a warrior who has been travelling the lands. He challenges the strongest warriors wherever he goes and leaves once he has taken their lives."

"It is a fool's errand!" She yelled. "Even if it is true, what if you do find him?"

"Then I will challenge him, and I will have his life." Dekker told her, picking up his katana and attaching it to his belt. He grabbed her face, kissing her passionately. "I will return, I promise you."

With that, he left his quarters. Dayu followed him, calling out his name as she watched him mount his horse and ride out of the gates, leaving her behind. She collapsed to her knees and wept as she feared that this would be the last time she would ever see the man that she loved. In her heart, she prayed to the Gods, hoping that one of them would listen and see him returned to her safely. Little did she know that someone was listening to her prayers, it just wasn't one of the Gods.

On the plane, Serena was starting to grow tired of the movie, and had gotten up to head for the toilet. As she got to the bathroom, she saw that they were both in use, and just groaned.

"Great." She muttered. She saw the stewardess in the aisle, and made her way over, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but the toilets are all in use." Serena told her. "Is there another one?"

"There's one for the staff." She informed her. "Normally we don't let passengers up there..."

"It's kind of an emergency." Serena told her. "I think that chicken was a little questionable."

She looked to the bathrooms, and figured that none of them looked like they'd be vacated any time soon. She gestured to Serena to follow her to the front of the plane, taking her into the crew section.

She tried to open the door, but found it blocked by something. She just looked at it a little curiously.

"Are you still in there?" She called out. "Sorry, the other steward was a little under the weather earlier. Personally I think he just wanted to let me do all the work..."

As she shoved harder, all of a sudden the door finally moved, and opened up. Inside, they found the corpse of the steward lying on the floor in his underwear. The stewardess started to hyperventilate as she realised her co-worker was dead.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" She rushed out in a panic. Serena just grabbed her.

"Look, calm down." Serena told her. She looked to the body, seeing heavy bruising around the centre of his chest. "OK, this guy obviously didn't die naturally, that means there might still be a killer on the plane."

"We need to inform the captain." She rushed out.

"Is there an air marshal on board?" Serena asked her. The stewardess shook her head. "Alright, the captain it is then."

They made their way to the cockpit, opening the door. It was then that they realised the true horror of their situation. The pilot and co-pilot were both lying on the floor dead. By the looks of them, they seemed to have succumbed to some kind of toxin. The stewardess screamed as she saw the bodies, and figured out that there were now no pilots on board to land the plane.

"OK, if I didn't need the toilet before, I sure as hell do now." Serena commented as she looked at all the dials and controls in front of her. She had no idea what any of it meant, she may as well have been looking at the controls to a nuclear reactor. "Um...so...do you have any idea what to do?"


	4. Dayu's Deal

Serana took the terrified air stewardess through the plane, heading into a storage area. So far, she had to try hard to keep the stewardess calm, but she had finally managed to get her cool enough to trust her and allow her into the storage area.

They had walked past the passengers, who were all blissfully unaware of the danger they were in, at least for the time being. Serena had already figured that the stewardess' idea of simply getting on the announce system and calling for someone that had experience as a pilot would only lead to a panic that could potentially make things worse. They still had a couple of hours at least until they had to take the plane off autopilot and begin descent, so she figured it was best to wait at least until then and look for another option.

"So where exactly is this hatch?" Serena asked her, looking around the floor. She knew she couldn't rely on the stewardess for much, she had only just found out that three of her co-workers, and as far as Serena knew, her friends, had been murdered. Right now, she was working mostly on panic and adrenaline, and was potentially ready to break down. Serena looked to her and spoke a bit more forcefully. "Alice!"

"Uh...it's under that unit." She stammered. "We keep it there to hide it. In this day and age..."

"I get it." Serena assured her. "Now, just sit there and keep quiet for a moment will you?"

Alice just nodded, slumping into the corner and hugging her knees to her chest, rocking gently. Serena had no idea how long it would be until she went into full blown panic and cause that to ripple through the rest, but for now, she had to take the chance she could hold it together for a few minutes while she went into the cargo hold.

Because she knew she would be searched, and for comfort, Serena had removed her hidden blade and her earwig. She knew the flight was about sixteen hours, and that Hayley would likely be asleep for much of it, so she figured she could do without the distraction. Right now though, she was hoping Hayley would be able to work some of her magic and figure something out.

She popped moved the unit and popped the hatch, and slipped inside. The flight was very heavily occupied, she already knew that, but she wasn't prepared for the amount of luggage inside. She then heard something in another part of the plane.

"Where is it?" She heard a familiar voice rasp. "Damn it, where is it?"

Serena moved closer, finding someone already rifling through the bags. It was only an errant flash of light that revealed that it was Kenzo. She already suspected he had something to do with the murders on the deck, but now she had confirmed it. He was looking for something, so obviously he wasn't done yet. As she made her way towards him, he caught a glimpse of her and did a double take, before smirking.

"I knew you were slimy, but this is a new low." Serena commented. "So, do you have an underwear fetish or something?"

"I know you couldn't have made it this far without help." He told her.

"You're looking for my luggage?" She asked him. At that moment, she was thankful for the fact her luggage was unmarked. She would be able to identify it, but that was why he hadn't already leapt through a gap to leave the plane to its fate. "So...you want into my underwear?"

"Please, don't flatter yourself." He scoffed as he summoned a katana from the netherworld. Serena looked around, realising she was unarmed. As he swung, the sword got caught in some webbing, an opportunity she took advantage of. In the confined space of the cargo hold, the advantage of reach was reduced. She then saw someone's golf bag and snatched out a club. It was a gleaming club, well maintained, with the name Titleist emblazoned on it proudly. Kenzo just scoffed.

"You're going to assault me with a putter?" He asked her. She just glanced at the head.

"It's a nine iron actually." She told him, adopting a guard as confidently as she could.

Back in the park, the game of capture the flag was well underway, and everyone was having a whale of a time. By now, they were all dirty, somewhat bruised up, but all of them were enjoying themselves.

At this point in time, Mike had the flag, and as he ran into the woods and took a short rest behind a tree, he checked his watch. He had set it on stop watch to check his time. If he made it just another forty seconds, he would beat Emily's current record. As he heard something a little way off, he ran in the opposite direction, only to be taken down by a leg sweep. He looked up to see Emily standing over him, holding the flag.

"Not this time!" She teased him, before sprinting off. She didn't get far though, only a few feet, before Antonio burst out of a bush and wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her and planted her on the ground firmly, but as gently as he could, before grabbing the flag. It was his third run with the flag. Since he wasn't used to the game, it had taken him a little time to get the idea, and his first two runs had been ridiculously short, but this time, he looked confident.

"Excellente!" He called out. "Adios m..."

His words were cut off as Jayden barrelled into him at full speed, body-checking him harshly. The two hit a tree, before collapsing to the ground in a heap. Everyone came rushing over as they saw it, realising the game had taken a potentially nasty turn. The Gold and Red Rangers got up quickly enough to allay most fears, but it was still a scary moment.

"What the hell dude!" Mike snapped at him as he checked on Antonio. "It's only a game!"

"It's a contact sport!" Jayden reminded them. "You don't whine when you get bruised up in practice do you?"

"That's different!" Mia added, getting into Jayden's face. "You could have..."

"I didn't see the tree alright?" Jayden snapped. Antonio got up, rubbing his neck.

"Dude, you've been tackling heavy all day." Antonio commented gruffly. He didn't want to create a scene, mainly because of his fear of the team having to make a choice, but he was also starting to get a little sick of Jayden's behaviour, especially now it seemed he was putting his health in danger.

"Sorry, I didn't realise..."

Antonio just grabbed him and spun him to face him, his anger beginning to get the better of him. He was an easy-going guy, but his patience had been pushed to the limits, and with his pain and adrenaline added; now he just wanted to thrash it out, and was almost oblivious to the others.

"It's been a long time, we've grown up, and we're different now, I get that! You don't have to like me!" Antonio snapped. "If you've got a problem with me, then I can live with that too. It's not like I haven't faced homophobia before..."

"I am NOT homophobic!" Jayden roared, his passion flaring so much that a small, barely visible film of flame could be seem flaring briefly from his skin before fading away. The Samuraizers focussed and helped them utilise their symbol power, but it was innately linked to them. While it was hard to use, and so it usually needed artificial help, occasionally their symbol power could be used without such help, especially in moments of extreme emotion such as anger. It was rare, but not unheard of. Kevin stepped between them both, hoping to avoid things escalating.

"OK, back it down a little guys; we were all having a good time." Kevin told them. "We can get back and..."

"If you don't want to share a room with me then that's fine with me, I get it!" Antonio spat, moving forward as Mike joined in, trying to keep them apart. "I just thought you were better than this."

"You don't know the first thing about me Antonio!" Jayden said, before starting to dust himself up.

"Apparently not." Antonio muttered. Jayden started to walk away as the others tended to Antonio. Jayden just overheard him muttering, "Pedazo de mierda"

His rage boiled over and he rushed over, shoving the others aside roughly, spilling them on the ground, before hitting Antonio with a hard right hook, sending him to the ground hard. He looked down on him, immediately regretting his actions. When they were young, the fact Antonio spoke another language intrigued him, and the fact they were both kids meant that he had a habit of telling Jayden the bad words, so Jayden knew exactly what he had said. He looked around as the others started to get up, and wanting to avoid another fight, just ran off.

"What the hell was that about?" Kevin asked.

"Do you really think Jayden has a problem with...you know...?" Emily asked innocently, hoping to somehow find a way to ask without offending her friend. Antonio was completely open and honest with his friends about the fact he was gay, but that didn't mean to say she doubted for a minute that he hadn't already had problems as a result.

"Let's just go home." Mia suggested, looking down the path Jayden had taken with a look of disappointment in her eyes. "We can worry about this when everyone cools down."

Back in the cave, Dayu finished playing her song, feeling the warmth of the fire building. It had been burning for a while now as the day wore on. He put down his meal and gave her a little look.

"Your music, it affects me." He told her. "What is that song? I do not believe I have heard it before."

"It is my own composition, a song I have not played in a long time." She replied. "It is a song I wrote for a man I love."

Dekker found what she had said odd on a number of levels. He had been a half-nighlock for centuries, and knew much of the ways of the Netherworld and the nighlocks. He knew their kind intimately, and knew what he should expect of them. He just gave her a little smirk as he found a flagon of drink and took a swig before offering it to her.

"I find it curious to hear of a nighlock talk of love." He told her. "Indeed, I believed they were incapable of such things. You were human once, were you not?"

"I was." Dayu sighed, taking the flagon. It was useless to speak to Dekker of the days before his turn, he clearly had little memory of it, and it would be virtually impossible to convince him of it.

"So, you loved a man?" He asked her. "He must have been dead for centuries."

Dayu's mind came back to the day of her bargain. She was on her knees in the family shrine praying, as she had done every day since Dekker had left almost a year ago. She had no doubt he was genuinely seeking The Cursed Warrior, but she still had no idea if he even existed and it was an errand he would never fulfil. Of course, her other fear was the legend that The Cursed Warrior was a foe that felled warriors across the ages. If he existed, and Dekker did find him, it was possible that he would never return anyway. She never even entertained the idea that he had simply fled and would make a life for himself elsewhere. Not only was her love too great to allow such thoughts to enter her head, it was also the only thing that kept her going. Yarrick's father had accepted a dowry, and Yarrick had married. They both still lived on the premises since, she was sure, Yarrick hoped his father would pass and leave it to him in the near future, but it did nothing to curb his sadistic nature.

He still 'used' her when he could, and he abused her horribly. He loved to remind her constantly about how her beloved Dekker had run off and left her alone. He also had found a few excuses to punish her for minor or even non-existant crimes. He loved to flog her simply to increase her torment. She had been beaten to the point of almost wishing death the last time his family found her in the family shrine, but such was her will to see Dekker return that she still risked praying to the Gods there. On this day though, it was different, this day she heard a reply.

"They are not listening." She heard a voice rasp behind her. She spun with a start, scrambling towards the shrine muttering prayers as she saw the horrific vision before her. It was a tall, red daemon, with an evil, rictus grin. He approached her. "I have heard your prayers Dayu."

"Begone!" She willed him. "I have no wish to speak with you! I..."

"You wish for Dekker to return to you." Xandred responded, clutching his head. "It drains me to be in this realm, so believe me when I say that you can take what I say as important."

"I have nothing to say to..."

"I can bring him back to you." Xandred told her. "As Lord of the Nighlocks, I can protect him and ensure he returns to you."

Even then, Dayu knew enough of the legends to know that the Nighlocks were evil creatures that resided in the Sanzu River and that they should not be trusted. However, her heart ached for Dekker, and something made her listen.

"The Cursed Warrior exists, this much I can assure you." Xandred told her. "However, he could search for longer than either of you will live and never find him."

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"I will make you a deal." He told her. "If you will swear to come and serve me, so play your shamizen for me as you do for this family as a Nighlock, then I will guarantee..."

"Why would I agree?" She asked him. "What is the point of him returning if I will never see him again because I am in the Netherworld?"

"That is not the deal I will offer you." He told her. "I will guide Dekker to The Cursed Warrior..."

"But..."

"Silence!" He roared, causing her to quail in fear. "He will defeat him, and he will return. I will promise you this, and I will promise you that you will be reunited."

"If I..."

"You will only come and serve me on one condition." He told her. "As long as the blood of an innocent never adorns your hands, I will deliver all I promise, and you will have your life with Dekker."

"You are a Nighlock, how can I trust you?" She asked him. He just brushed her face with his hand and nodded.

"How can you not?" He asked. "So do we have a deal? Shall I save the life of your beloved?"

"Yes." She whispered gently, nodding. "Yes, we have a deal."

As Xandred disappeared, the doors opened, and Yarrick came in, with his wife Ushanna. They were seeking some privacy, and were shocked to find Dayu there. Yarrick came over, slapping the back of her head.

"How dare you come here again?" He demanded of her. "Did we not make ourselves clear on this matter?"

"I apologise." Dayu told him. She looked to Ushanna, a beautiful woman, the third daughter of a shogun from another region with perfect, olive skin, and hair like raven black silk. Unfortunately, Ushanna was cruel in her own right. She too had grown up with servants, and delighted in their misery. She hoped for mercy she knew would never come. Ushanna just beckoned Yarrick over.

"I believe this time a harsher punishment is in order." Ushanna told him, looking to Dayu evilly. "I would lash her back bare and have her sleep outside with the cattle."

"Whatever my bride commands." Yarrick told her, taking up some rope. Dayu thought for a second about trying to run or resist, but then she remembered her deal. Master Xandred would return Dekker to her so long as the blood of the innocent never adorned her hands. She suddenly thought that his definition of 'innocent' might be a little broad to make it more likely he would get the better end of the deal. Instead, she just held her hands together in front of her and remained on her knees dutifully, waiting to be bound, all the time reminding herself that everything she had to endure from now on would all be a step closer to having Dekker back in her arms.


	5. Dayu's Downfall

Serena landed hard against the hull of the plane in her duel. She was used to fighting with a sword, or at very least a knife of some description. While its titanium shaft was able to block Kenzo's blows, a nine-iron was far from what she would consider the ideal weapon.

She rolled aside as Kenzo rammed it into some webbing, and realised this was her opening. She immediately slammed the club into him, and did so until he finally unleashed his powers and escaped into the Netherworld through a gap. She took the club and kissed the head of it.

"I always thought golf was boring." She commented as she turned her attention to looking for her bag. She finally found it, and pulled out the laptop, the earwig and the hidden blade. She eventually made her way back onto the deck, finding the stewardess there, still panicking.

"I've got what I need." She tried to assure her. "Let's go."

As they walked through the plane, one man grabbed Serena's arm.

"Wait, isn't that...wait...that's...that's my nine iron!" He roared as he realised she was still holding the golf club. He snatched it away, inspecting the nicks and dents in it as a result of her fight with Kenzo. "What the hell did you do to it? Do you know what its worth?"

"I'd love to stay here and chat, but I have other shit to worry about." Serena told him, shoving him into his seat. "Bill me for the club."

Back at the Shiba House, the others were in the main room, playing a racing game on Mike's X-Box as they decompressed from what had happened. As Jayden came in, slowly and silently, hoping not to have to face the fallout of things, he suddenly ran into Mentor Ji.

"Are you unfamiliar with the rules of capture the flag?" He asked. "I don't recall any rule that encouraged one to cripple..."

"It was an accident!" Jayden snapped semi-truthfully. The one thing neither of them noticed was that Antonio was in the kitchen, not playing with the others in the common room. The Gold Ranger was intending to bring some popcorn to the others, but something about this conversation impelled him to listen.

"You and I both know that you are far too skilled to have such accidents." Mentor Ji responded. "You hurt Antonio..."

"What do you want me to say Ji? That I fucked up?" Jayden roared, interrupting him in a way that Ji could never remember him doing. "Fine, I f..."

"I WILL NOT allow such language IN MY HOUSE!" Ji snapped, slamming the tip of his cane into the floor. "You forget that while you ARE the head of the Shiba clan, this house was left to me! This is MY home, and you abide by MY RULES!"

Jayden just sighed.

"You can't help me." He replied. "No one can!"

"You can tell me anything." Mentor Ji reminded him. "You know that."

"What do you want from me Ji?" Jayden snapped.

"I want you to be honest with me, and with yourself and your friends." Mentor Ji responded sharply. "You have been victimising Antonio because..."

"I am NOT homophobic!" Jayden declared loudly.

"Then what are you?" Mentor Ji asked.

"I'm gay!" Jayden blurted out as tears began to run down his face. He fell to his knees as he wept, losing all of his strength. Mentor Ji was the closest thing he had to a father, and while he was discovering this about himself, stating it was bittersweet. He was always raised with his duties and responsibilities under the Samurai code; there was a part of him he could no longer deny. He looked to Mentor Ji tearfully. "I'm sorry, I've tried..."

"You say this like it is news to me." Mentor Ji interrupted him. Jayden looked up in surprise.

"But..."

"I have raised you since you were six years old." He reminded him. "I have seen you go through many phases. I taught you how to shave; I taught you the facts of life. Do you not think that I knew?"

"You knew?" Jayden asked him, completely flabbergasted. He had only just figured it out for himself; he still couldn't believe Mentor Ji knew. "But..."

"I know of the code, and I know of your responsibilities Jayden." Mentor Ji assured him. "I know that you have pressure far beyond what a man of your age should be expected to endure upon you. I will however, alleviate one."

He lifted Jayden's face to look to him and smiled.

"I love you." He whispered. Jayden threw himself into Ji's arms and wept, the pressure of all his secrets finally being revealed to be meaningless. Antonio didn't know what to make of the scene, hearing that Jayden had just come out to Mentor Ji, but he figured that now was far from the best time to confront him.

Back in the plane, Serena opened up the laptop Hayley had given her, and put in her earwig. She didn't really know if Hayley was online or not, but she didn't really have a choice but to try. She ushered the panicking stewardess out, under strict instructions not to say anything, before closing the door.

"Please tell me you're there Hayley." Serena muttered. "Hayley?"

"Yeah, I'm here." She answered. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, by any chance do you know how to and a Boeing 747?" She asked. "Our latest Nighlock friend showed up and the pilots...uh...yeah, you get the idea."

"What's your flight number?" Hayley asked.

"What the hell does that matter?" Serena asked her.

"If I know the flight number, I can find the plane and all the connected records." Hayley replied shortly, almost chastising Serena for her attitude. "Other than that..."

"Hold on." Serena sighed as she realised Hayley was far from happy. She reached into the back pocket of her jeans, finding the ticket stub she had put there. "JL8946."

"Right, give me a second." Hayley told her.

"Yeah, like times' a commodity in great supply right now." Serena muttered.

"Alright, I've checked the passenger list, there's no one on board that's been a pilot of any description." Hayley told her. "Uh, by any chance..."

"Before you and Mentor Ji got involved the closest I got to a plane was seeing the guy in the next county flying his crop duster!" Serena said, pre-empting the question. "I've never flown a plane!"

"Well, you're about to get a crash course." Hayley told her. "Just as soon as I find a guide online and relay..."

"Alright, I really wish you didn't say crash." Serena replied, getting into the pilot's seat. "So...what do I do?"

Back in the cave, Dayu finished the song she had composed for the man she loved, the song she had, at one time, hoped to play at their wedding. She looked over and saw Dekker wiping away a tear. She had no idea he was capable of tears anymore, but there was a part of her heart that loved him, and loved seeing that perhaps the man she loved was not lost to the Cursed Blade Urumasa.

"You liked it?" She asked him.

"I did." He replied. "It stirred me in a way I cannot explain."

"You truly remember nothing do you?" She asked him. "May I ask a question?"

"Do as you please." Dekker said, beckoning her to ask.

"Why do you fight?" She asked. "Why do you seek the Red Ranger so passionately, yet not take him when he is within your grasp?"

"Because I want the ultimate duel." He told her.

"But you could have..."

"I have been alive for centuries, driven by an insatiable hunger for battle." He began, looking to her as he drank some more wine. "It is a hunger you could never understand, one that consumes the entire being."

"So..."

"The nature of my curse is complex." He continued. "I cannot die other than under the blade of another. I will never starve, never age, never..."

"You are immortal, we already know that." Dayu interrupted. "But why do you pursue the Red Ranger so passionately?"

"When I bested the last Cursed Warrior, he thanked me." Dekker replied. "I didn't understand then, but I do now. He was tired. He wanted release."

"I still don't understand." She admitted. Dekker just smiled.

"I also cannot commit suicide or intentionally fight to lose." He informed her. "I must always fight to the best of my ability. So far, that has proven more than a match for anyone I have faced."

"You intend to die?" She asked, her Harmonium dropping to the floor, rattling on the floor. She couldn't believe she was hearing the man she loved speaking of deliberately seeking a battle that would mean his end.

"I have been searching for centuries for someone who may release me from my curse." He told her. "In the Red Ranger, I believe I have finally found someone that can grant me that release."

With that, he left, and her mind drifted back to that fateful day, the one where she lost her humanity.

She hobbled around the training yard, performing her chores. Yarrick's cruelty had only grown as he had. He was frustrated that his bride had not yet borne him an heir, and took it out on Dayu whenever he could. It was a rare day she was not tied up outside or lashed to the point she could barely walk. She just watched as Yarrick one again had his way with his brothers in practice. Of his younger brothers, only Dekker was his equal with a sword, something he knew all too well, one of the reasons he feared his brother and drove him out of the house.

Just then, the gates were kicked open harshly, announcing his triumphant return. The brothers were in the training yard, practicing their form, but at the interruption, they all turned and stared at the intruder. Dayu couldn't see his face, but something in her heart told her that this was the man she loved.

His cloak was wrapped around him, and his hood was up, concealing his face. A large, white nodachi was strapped to his back. As he strode into the yard, Yarrick, the eldest brother, strode forward.

"Who dares enter our grounds so?" He roared. "Remove your hood!"

Dekker stopped in his tracks and pulled down his hood. In his absence, he had not aged badly. He was still as beautiful as he always had been. His stubble was thicker, but he was still the man she yearned for. Yarrick scoffed as he saw him. His hair was longer, and he had thick stubble now, but he could still recognise the brother he treated with such contempt.

"So, you finally returned." He said dismissively. "I never thought you'd have the nerve after the way you left..."

"I have done that which none of you ever could." He interrupted Yarrick. "I will speak with our father."

"You dare to interrupt me?" Yarrick snapped.

"I will speak only to father." Dekker stated, taking a step forward. "I am here to present him with proof of my worth."

"Father is reading, he is not to be disturbed." Yarrick responded sharply. "If you have something to say, then you may say it to me."

"I have defeated The Cursed Warrior." Dekker stated proudly, causing his four brothers to look among themselves. Dayu had no idea how to react. The deal was satisfied, Dekker had found and defeated The Cursed Warrior. She could never believe that her life would be anything other than servitude and being abused by Yarrick and his brothers, but now, it seemed that Dekker was back. He took Urumasa from his back, and held it for them to see. "This is the blade Urumasa. I have come to present it to father."

"The Cursed Warrior?" Yarrick laughed. The other three didn't know what to think and stood back, staying out of this. Only Dayu was interested, indeed, she wondered if perhaps her deal with the Lord of the Nighlocks had paid off. Yarrick just continued to laugh at him. "You expect us to believe in fairy tales?"

"I tire of this conversation." Dekker stated, stepping face to face with him. "You are beneath me Yarrick; I will pay you no further mind. My business is with our father."

He shoved his eldest brother aside and made his way towards the house. Yarrick's face flashed red in rage as he was dismissed like a common child. He was the heir to the family estate. He was the bearer of the family crest. He would not be ignored, especially not by Dekker. He levelled a bokken over Dekker's shoulder, at which he stopped. Dayu watched on in horror. She had seen Dekker being beaten almost to the point of wishing death by Yarrick, and feared for him. Dekker just looked to the wooden practice blade and turned towards him.

"I am the head of this house!" He roared. "I will not be disrespected by the likes of you!" He turned to face his brother, just smirking at him.

"You still believe me to be the boy you used to beat and bully." Dekker sneered. "Be sure you want to challenge me. It may be the last thing you ever do."

Yarrick prepared to strike him with the Bokken, but Dekker responded in a manner that astounded his brothers, the servants and Dayu, drawing Urumasa and slicing the sword in half before kicking him back onto the mats. Dekker was a warrior, of that she had no doubt, but there was a sweetness and a gentleness to his nature that had drawn her to him in the first place. The man she knew as Dekker would never deliberately start a fight.

"Let us not play child's games." Dekker snapped. "If you believe you are better than me, then let us face the test properly. Let us use steel."

Dayu wanted to intervene, but saw Ushanna awaiting the duel. Ushanna wanted to see her husband defeat Dekker once again, all Dayu could think of was that he had come back, and she did not want to lose him to a senseless duel. Yarrick's face twisted in rage as he got back to his feet. He gestured to one of the other three brothers.

"Fetch my sword!" He ordered him. He was handed a katana, and drew it, beginning to circle his brother. "Let us see how your 'Urumasa' stands up to Stone Cutter!"

He lunged forward, and the blades clashed once, only once. As the blades rebounded off one another, he swung around, slicing through Yarrick's abdomen. Even before the blood leaked from his wound, Dayu knew that it was a mortal injury. She had been in the house long enough to know that. She was horrified to believe that the man she loved had killed so dispassionately.

Yarrick collapsed to his knees, dropping his sword as his hands strayed to his stomach, holding in his innards. He looked up to Dekker in horror, unable to believe that this was the brother that he had beaten and humiliated his whole life. Dekker reached for an amulet around Yarrick's neck, bearing the family crest, and yanked it off.

"This is mine now." He announced, before swinging Urumasa one more time, striking his head from his shoulders. His three brothers, the servants, and Dayu watched on in shock.

"Yarrick is dead!" One of the brothers shrieked, running over to the corpse and cradling it. He looked to Dekker in amazement. "You killed him!"

"Pick it up." He told him, kicking Stone Cutter over to him. He looked to his other two brothers. "Fetch your weapons."

"You've gone mad!" One of them shrieked. Dayu had to agree, this was not the same man that had she had endured this torture for, the man that swore to her he was coming back for her. He was not the gentle and compassionate man she knew, this Dekker was as hard and unyielding as steel.

"You didn't seem to have the same trouble attacking me when you believed I was helpless." Dekker said bitterly. "Fetch your weapons. I will be waiting!"

She watched on as Dekker, or at least the man she once knew and loved butchered his brothers in a display that was nothing short of bloodletting. There was no reason for them to die, they hadn't attacked him, threatened his life in any way, he just cut them down like they were practice dummies. As he went inside to speak with his father, she saw Ushanna rushing to Yarrick's corpse and weeping.

It wasn't much longer before Dekker came out of the house, but she could see his eyes were full of rage. He started to collect tar and throw it onto the house, indicating his intent was to burn it down. Dayu wanted to talk to him, but out the corner of her eye, she saw Ushanna picking up Stone Cutter. Ushanna waited until Dekker had his back turned, before rushing toward him. Without thinking, Dayu snatched up a blade and ran, driving it deeply into Ushanna's abdomen.

Ushanna looked to Dayu, and to the blood on her hands, before falling to the ground. In her rage, Dayu fell on top of her and drove the blade into her abdomen and chest, again and again, until it was completely ruined. The house now burned around her, but she didn't care. As long as Dekker was safe, she didn't care. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's time for you to come with me." Xandred told her. Her mouth hung open in shock.

"But...our deal!" She murmured. "I would never have to serve you unless the blood of an innocent adorned my hands!"

"You have killed an innocent." He told her.

"Ushanna was not innocent!" Dayu protested, seeing Dekker walking away on the path that would take him from her. Xandred just laughed.

"She was not innocent." He clarified. "However, the life within her was."

It was only then that Dayu realised with horror what he meant. Ushanna was pregnant! She hadn't just killed her, she had killed the baby too. She looked to her blood-stained hands and realised that she had been tricked by his words. The blood of an innocent was on her hands.


	6. Serena's Landing

Serena was in the cockpit, working away frantically on the control panel. Serena had absolutely no idea how to fly a plane, much less land one. All she knew was that landing was considered the riskiest part of the flight. The stewardess came in, finding some of the panels pulled open, and Serena working with wires.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked. Serena gestured to the laptop Hayley had given her at the beginning of the journey. She was in the process of trying to connect it up to the control panel.

"I'm trying to hook this into the controls." Serena told her. "Hayley thinks that if I do that, she'll be able to help regulate some of the systems, cut down the amount of stuff I need to worry about."

She looked to the stewardess, and another concern came to her. She was trying to limit how much she had to worry about so she could concentrate on landing.

"Do the passengers know yet?" She asked the stewardess.

"N..n...no." She replied. "I don't think so."

"Good, for now try to keep it that way." Serena told her. "There's no point telling them too early and starting a panic. Right, Hayley, what do we do now?"

"Who are you talking to?" The stewardess asked her. Serena realised that watching the person she was relying on to land the plane talking herself was hardly going to be reassuring.

"Look, go and check on the passengers." Serena instructed her. "Make sure they're comfortable and see if they're starting to figure anything out yet. Try to keep anyone from becoming suspicious and panicking."

The Stewardess just nodded and left the cabin.

"I think that should be you about finished." Hayley assured her, running a diagnostic from her end. "Right, that's most of the systems under my control now, you should only have to worry about the stick and the brakes."

"I suppose now isn't the best time to tell you I failed my driving test first time around." Serena muttered as she got into the seat and strapped herself in. "Alright, what's the first thing I need to do?"

"Well, you're approaching decent distance, so the first thing is to contact the tower and let them know what's going on." Hayley told her. "They'll need to have an emergency crew ready when you arrive."

"Arrive, that's a nice way to put it." Serena stated, noticing that Hayley was intentionally trying to avoid using the word crash now. "How do I use the radio?"

"The switch should be in front of you, and a little to your right, it'll be yellow." Hayley told her.

"I've got it." Serena answered as she opened up the link. "Um...hello?"

"This is the tower, please identify yourself." The man on the other end demanded. "Who is this? How did you get on this frequency?"

"I'm a passenger on this flight." She told him. "Something really bad has happened. I can't explain completely, but both the pilots are dead. We're flying without pilots."

"Is this a joke?" He asked her.

"Just check the damn frequency!" She snapped at him, beginning to lose patience. "You'll see I'm calling from the plane! I need help to bring it down without ending up imbedded in the tarmac!"

"Alright, um...hold on!" He stammered, and the link went cold for a moment.

"Don't hang up, hello? Don't you dare..! Damn it!" She roared. Just then, another voice came on the line.

"Alright, this is the air traffic controller, my name is David." He told her. "Try to stay calm..."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one trying to fly a 30 tonne steel torpedo!" She answered.

"Just, take a deep breath, we'll talk you down." He said as soothingly as he could.

"I'll help from here where I can." Hayley told her on the earwig. It was a little distracting to hear two conversations at once, but it was reassuring to know that she had help.

"Alright, this might go a little more smoothly if I knew who I was talking to." David chimed in. "Do you have a name?"

"Serena." She answered. She realised she shouldn't have used her real name, but in the end, it didn't seem like it mattered much at this moment in time. "My name's Serena."

"Alright Serena, the first thing I need you to do is take hold of the stick firmly." He told her. She could have figured out that much by herself, but so far, she was grateful for any help she could get. "Now, the next thing you need to do is to turn off the autopilot."

"Are you sure?" Serena asked him.

"You're approaching your decent trajectory; you'll need to turn off the autopilot to descend." He told her. "It's a little green switch on the central column."

"I've got it hooked in here." Hayley told her. Serena felt a subtle shift in the stiffness of the controls as she realised control had been transferred back to the stick. "Alright, that's it."

"OK, that's done." Serena relayed, sweeping some hair aside. "What's next?"

Back at the Shiba House, Antonio was in the dojo, working on The Black Box. He wasn't in the mood to be with the others right now, and was hoping to use his time productively. It was not going smoothly.

Working on Mia's power disk, he tried yet again to draw the turtle out of it onto his morpher. As usual, it started to work, but as soon as it started to make the transition over, the beam from his morpher started to break up, and eventually, the link broke, leaving the turtle zord to go right back where it began. Antonio swore loudly and threw his morpher at The Black Box in a fit of temper.

He knew exactly what the problem was. Only a couple of hours ago the problem with Jayden had escalated during what should have been a friendly game of capture the flag. It had escalated to the point that Jayden had ended up punching him. His cheek still throbbed from the blow, but it wasn't as painful as the thought that his friendship was reaching a crisis point.

He had been intending to confront Jayden when he found him with Mentor Ji. He had overheard their conversation, and now he knew the truth. He had thought for a while that Jayden had a problem with him because he was gay. Now though, he had heard it from the Red Ranger himself. He did have a problem, but it wasn't that he was worried or disturbed by Antonio's sexuality. It was because it had forced him to look into himself and face something that he had obviously been troubling him for some time. He made him see that he had been lying to himself, something that Antonio had some experience with.

While he was still angry about the incident, he understood where Jayden was coming from, at least in part. While his own experience hadn't weighed so heavily on him as it had obviously been with Jayden, he had gone through it himself. He understood the fears and the pressures that came with it. When he came out, he had lost one or two friends, and even some of those who were still friends looked at him a little differently. It was something that he had always feared, but at the same time it was a part of the territory. In the end though, even though he had to endure some measure of isolation and the odd snide remark or cruel joke, in the end, he had become happier as a result of finally being able to accept who he was. Jayden was going through that now.

He turned as he heard someone in the doorway, and saw Jayden standing there.

"I don't think that's a very high tech way of trying to programme it." Jayden commented, gesturing to The Black Box and the morpher lying scattered on the floor. Antonio just rolled his eyes.

"I think your sucker punch was less painful than your humour." Antonio responded. Jayden just nodded as he accepted that he probably deserved that. Antonio had every reason to be angry with him about his recent behaviour. Antonio just collected his morpher and The Black Box.

"I suppose I deserved that." Jayden replied regretfully. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was way out of line. There's no excuse for what I did."

"No, there isn't." Antonio agreed. He didn't want to let Jayden know that he had overheard his talk with Mentor Ji. He wanted Jayden to be able to take the time he needed to sort it out for himself. "So, why did you?"

"I think that maybe tonight isn't the night for explanations." Jayden replied, shaking his head. He wanted to be able to speak openly with his friend, but the night had already left him so confused that he needed to straighten things out in his own mind. "I'll need to speak with the others and straighten things out with them too. Would you mind if I leave it till then?"

"I guess." He replied. Jayden just looked to the bedding roll on the floor, and then to Antonio. "You know, I think our room would be more comfortable." Antonio just gestured to the bruising on his face.

"Maybe one step at a time amigo." He suggested. "Thanks for the apology."

"It was the least I could do." Jayden replied as he left. "Good night Antonio."

Back on the plane, Serena was following every instruction she was being given to the letter, checking various dials and displays to try and keep things going smoothly.

"Alright, you're almost level; just lift the nose a little bit." David told her. "You're on course to the runway, now we just have to deal with the tricky part."

"This was the easy part?" Serena asked him.

"Alright, we need you to reduce speed." He told her. "Start to apply the air brake, bring your speed down as you gently start to descend."

"I've got your brake working." Hayley assured her. "I'm bringing the speed down, but the rest is up to you."

"Alright, I'm slowing up." Serena told him.

"By now, you should be able to see the edges of the runway, you're on final approach." David said to her. "Now, open the flaps, you should see the control..."

"I got it." Hayley told her. Serena just smiled.

"I've got it!" She told him. "I see the runway; I guess we're almost home."

"The emergency teams are already on standby." He continued. "Alright, bring down the landing gear and bring down your speed."

"On it." Hayley told her.

"OK, you're still a little fast, but all things considered, it's looking like an acceptable landing." David told her. "You might want to get your passengers to the emergency position."

Serena hit the announce system, realising that now was the time to finally let the passengers know of the danger they were in. She had managed to avoid a panic so far, but now they needed to know.

"Um...alright folks, uh...there's a slight hiccup here." She began, trying to think of what to say. "I trust you're all in your seats and buckled up, well...we're expecting this landing to be a little rough, so if you would all adopt the brace position and...uh...praying would be good."

"Alright, just lift the nose a little." David told her. "Keep that form, you're at a nice angle, just ease up the throttle and..."

Serena felt a huge jolt as the rear wheels hit the runway, and then another as the front came down. He wasn't exaggerating that it was rougher than normal.

"Alright, cut the throttle and hit full brakes and flaps." He told her. "Bring it to a stop."

"Ok, done and done." Hayley told her as Serena was thrown forward harshly on her seat. The plane finally screeched to a halt far enough from the terminal to avoid being a danger. Serena just breathed a sigh of relief as she realised she had managed it. She had actually managed to land the plane! The stewardess ran in.

"How are the passengers?" She asked.

"Everyone's a little shaky." The Stewardess answered. "But no one's seriously hurt."

Serena settled into her seat, but Hayley interrupted her on the earwig.

"Serena, I really hate to take this moment from you, but you need to go." Hayley told her. Serena just threw her hands up.

"You're joking right?" She asked. "I just landed a freaking jumbo jet! I'm exhausted..."

"You're also packing a lot of tech that will undoubtedly raise a lot of questions." Hayley reminded her. "You, a civilian with no previous flight experience just landed a jet. Don't you think that's the kind of thing that'll end up on the news?"

"Fine." Serena replied, beginning to unhook the laptop and stuffing it into her bag. "Listen, I really need to get out of here, I can't explain but..."

"Hey, you just saved the life of everyone on this flight." The Stewardess reminded her. "Come with me."

The passengers had activated the emergency chutes, and were leaving the flight as the emergency crews secured the plane. The stewardess opened another hatch.

"It's a long way down..."

"I'll make it." Serena told her.

"The nearest fence is about two hundred yards to your right when you land." The Stewardess told her. "Good luck!"

Serena dropped out of the hatch, landing on the tarmac below. She headed off at a sprint, taking advantage of the commotion to cover her escape. So far all eyes were on the rescue mission, so no one noticed one person running off into the distance. She pulled in behind a luggage hauler and paused to catch her breath.

"Alright Hayley, I'm almost out." Serena told her. "I'll need you to remove my name from the manifest..."

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm already on it." Hayley assured her. "It'll be like you never set foot on that plane."

"Yeah, well after that flight, I really wish I hadn't." She answered. "Thanks for everything Hayley."

Waiting a moment for a security guard to pass, she made her way to the fence and climbed over it as quickly as she could, dropping the last few feet on the other side. She made her way to the side of the road and hailed a cab. She threw her bag in and jumped in the back.

"What's going on over there?" The cab driver asked, noting the scene at the airport.

"I don't know." Serena lied. "Take me to the Shiba House, don't spare the horses."

"Alright miss." He replied, pulling away from the kerb. He heard something on the radio. "There're a lot of emergency vehicles heading this way. I'll have to avoid the freeways, so it will take a little time."

"No problem." Serena replied as she settled into the seat to relax a little. "After the journey I've had, Ji can pick up the fare."


	7. Stopover

It was very late as there was a knock at the door of the Shiba House. It was answered surprisingly quickly considering the late hour, but Serena had presumed that Hayley would have contacted Ji to let him know that Serena was on her way.

He looked a little displeased as he answered the door, something that Serena was too tired to really care about right now. She was desperate for some rest and respite after the recent adventures, and longed to be reunited with her sister, even for the briefest of periods. Right now, all she wanted was a couple of days to rest, maybe some time to heal up some of her aches, and, most importantly, get a chance to surprise Emily.

"The cab driver's waiting." She muttered. "I'm a little short of dollars."

Mentor Ji just sighed and handed the cab driver some money, covering the ride and an appropriate tip, before closing the door behind him as Serena came into the hallway, putting her bag onto the floor. He came up to her.

"A little notice would have been appreciated." He scolded her, making sure that he kept his voice down so as not to wake the Rangers, who, by now, were all in bed. Hayley had only told him about the change of plans when Serena had left London. Originally, he had intended for her to go home until they got new information, but having been upset at missing Emily's "graduation" and been too far away to even sort out having a card and a gift delivered, she had decided to drop in for a day, maybe a few.

"Do you have any leads?" She sighed. He just shook his head.

"No, not yet." He told her. "That isn't the point."

"Then what exactly is the point?" Serena asked him wearily, taking a seat on the couch, looking up at him. "If you don't know anything, then what difference does it make if we wait here or at the farm?"

"You know we cannot let the Rangers know just yet." He told her. "The less people that know the better, you must..."

"Listen here, I've done everything you've asked of me and more!" Serena said, raising her voice a little, but still keeping in mind that the others would be asleep. "In the last couple of weeks, I've broken into a museum; I've gone through four cities across three countries. I've been beaten, cut, stabbed, shot at, been chased by some slimy half-Nighlock psycho..."

She shook her head as she really started to lose it.

"Just an hour ago I had to learn how to land a freaking jumbo jet!" She told him. "Now, I'm tired, I'm sore, and I've done all of this without asking for a whole lot of answers. I've done all of it on faith!"

"Serena, you have done a lot." He conceded. "I appreciate that..."

"Well maybe you can cut me a little slack!" She reiterated. "All I want is to get a rest and see my little sister. If you don't think I've earned at least that much, then maybe you can just find someone else to run themselves ragged all over the world for you."

Mentor Ji looked into her eyes and realised that she was serious. She looked a lot paler than normal, and had dark circles under her eyes. He had to concede that he hadn't given her a whole lot to work with, and he had asked a lot of her on this quest so far. He finally relented, picking up her bag.

"I'll fix up the sofa." He told her, making his way to get some sheets. "You can have my room. I imagine my bed will be more comfortable."

"Right about now I could probably sleep on the lawn and not really care." Serena told him honestly. "Thank you."

"No, thank you Serena." He answered with a smile. "I know I have asked a lot from you."

He led her to his room, setting her bag down just inside the door.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked her.

"Right now, all I want is sleep." She told him.

"Then that is what you shall have." He replied. "Good night Serena."

With that, he left the room, leaving her in peace as he went to collect some sheets from the cupboard and set up the couch for himself. He had been given a harsh reminder just how much Serena had done for them so far, and how much of a toll it must have taken. She had essentially been sent around half the world on what, until now, had amounted to a wild goose chase. She had nothing to show for her travels, or her battles. It had to seem pointless at times, and he hadn't been particularly forthcoming with information.

He also had to remind himself how young she was. She was a young woman, her teens barely behind her, and she had spent a long while bedridden, meaning that she had missed out on a lot of the growing experiences that many her age took for granted. For one so young, she had taken on a task he would have doubted he could have asked of many. He lay down to rest on the couch and gradually fell asleep. He figured he owed her at least this much. Not only had she already done more than he had any right to ask, he had no doubt that he would have more to ask of her very soon.

Dayu returned to the junk after her visit with Dekker, finding Xandred sleeping, and Octoroo once more absent. While she always became nervous whenever she couldn't see exactly where he was or what he was doing, knowing that he constantly had some scheme in his twisted mind, she was somewhat grateful for Octoroo's absence. It gave her time to gather herself and prepare for what was to come.

As she went to her chambers to rest, her mind drifted back.

She was dragged onto the junk by Dekker, but he released her, somewhat surprising her as he did so. He didn't strike her, didn't try to force her anywhere, he just released her.

"Welcome to your new home." He told her, turning to face her. Dayu trembled as she looked around. She had heard all the legends of the Sanzu River, but she had never imagined she would ever see it, not in this life at least. She turned to him.

"What do you want from me?" She asked of him.

"I want you to play." He told her, waving a hand. In a shimmer of light, a shamisen appeared in her hands. "I have listened to you play, heard your music many times, and it is truly wonderful. It soothes me, and brings me great pleasure."

"What else?" She asked him, fearing what he might say. Xandred just laughed.

"Do not worry, your days as a plaything for overly privileged nobles is a thing of the past." He assured her. "As for your other duties, we will discuss those later."

He waved his hand again, bathing her in a deep, red light, and she felt herself changing. She looked down to herself, finding herself in her new, Nighlock form. He gestured for her to sit.

"Now, play." He told her.

Dayu sat and started to strum the strings, and in her heart she realised what she had become. She would no longer be ordered into a bedchamber to be used, no longer be lashed or beaten for imagined slights and insubordination. However, she would never again walk the earth as a human. She would never look into the eyes of the man she loved as she once was, and she would never know freedom. She would be here at Xandred's beck and call, and play that shamisen without even the possibility of death to release her from servitude. As she played, she had to wonder which prison was truly worse.

At the Shiba House, Jayden shook Mentor Ji awake gently. Mentor Ji just stirred and started to rise slowly.

"What are you doing out here?" Jayden asked him. Mentor Ji had to try to think of an answer. It was early, and he was sure it would be some time before Serena would awaken. He didn't want to deny her any sleep, or her surprise visit to her sister.

"Sometimes we must try something different." Mentor Ji told him. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm not looking forward to seeing the others." He admitted. "I know I have to set things straight with them all, but it's not going to be easy."

"And about the matter we discussed?" Mentor Ji asked him. Jayden just nodded.

"I'm not sure about going public or anything." Jayden admitted. "But talking to you, telling you, somehow it just doesn't seem so big anymore."

"Any burden is easier if it is shared." Mentor Ji told him.

"I had a word with Antonio last night before bed." Jayden continued. "I apologised for what I did."

"How did that go?" Mentor Ji asked him. He knew that Jayden didn't have any desire to hurt members of his team, least of all his old friend Antonio. It had to weigh heavily on him to know that his turmoil over this issue had led to him attacking Antonio. He also had worry over whether or not he had irreparably damaged their friendship.

"He accepted the apology." Jayden confirmed. "He still slept in the dojo though. I can't blame him I guess. I'm sure it'll be a long time before I can expect him to let his guard down around me."

"He is a good friend." Mentor Ji assured him. "I'm sure he will not wish to lose your friendship either. Allow him time for his head to cool, and spend it rebuilding your trust."

"I kind of have to do that with the rest of the team too." Jayden told him. "I'm going to talk to them before training."

"What do you intend to say?" Mentor Ji questioned him. Jayden looked to him, realising what he meant and sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not ready for full disclosure." Jayden answered. "For now, I intend to apologise and work on rebuilding trust in their eyes. After what they saw, I think it'll be a while before I can expect things to get back to normal."

"I think that sounds like a good place to start." Mentor Jii agreed. Just then, the others appeared in the room in their training gear. He turned to his friends and sighed.

"Follow me to the training yard." He told them. "I need to talk to you."

They all followed him dutifully to begin morning training, and he assembled them all on the mat. He shuffled uncomfortably as he prepared to begin. Seeing them all before him, looking at him, he could feel their judgement. Although none of them had said anything, he could not help but feel that they wanted to give him both barrels for what he had done to Antonio the night before. He couldn't blame them, a part of him believed he would deserve it.

"I've been acting, well, uh..." He started, trying to think of a good way to say it. "I know you've all noticed I've been acting strangely recently."

"That's one way to put it." Mike muttered. Jayden nodded.

"I deserved that." He put down flatly. "I've been going through something, something difficult, and I'm still not entirely sure about everything, but I know now that things can't continue as they are."

He looked to Antonio and nodded.

"I've already apologised to Antonio, and now I have to apologise to all of you. The way I've been acting can only weaken the team. I can see the way you look at me, and I know I've damaged the trust you place in me."

"So why?" Mike asked him. "What's this about Jayden?"

"I'm not ready to go into that yet, but I promise you all that I will tell you when I've got things straight in my own head." He told them. "In the meantime, I'll do all I can to earn back your trust. I know it won't be easy, and I have a lot to prove. So I'm going to start right now. I'm standing down as leader of the team."

"Jayden..."

"Mia, I can't ask you, ask ANY of you to follow me, to risk your lives if you can't trust me." He announced. He then looked to Kevin. "Until you all decide I'm worthy, Kevin will lead the team."

"Me?" Kevin asked him. "Jayden, I can't!"

"You've done admirably in my absence before." Jayden reminded him. "I would gladly trust you with my life, and I'm sure all the others would too."

"But, you're the shogun!" He protested.

"Right now, I don't feel worthy of that title." Jayden told him. "Perhaps one day I will, but until then, I nominate you to replace me."

Kevin looked to the others, looking a little flabbergasted. He had taken charge of the team on a couple of occasions when Jayden was not around, or otherwise unable to take the reins, but taking over the duties day in day out? That was another matter. It seemed like a huge task.

"I'll follow you." Mia said first, surprising no one. She and Kevin were close, even before they started dating. She trusted him implicitly, and knew him better than anyone. "You're the man for the job."

"You might have been a pain in the ass at times," Mike said, "but if any of us are up to it, it's you."

"I'm with you." Emily assured him. Antonio just looked to Jayden, wordlessly giving him one last chance to change his mind, but he could see that his mind was made up. He looked to Kevin and completed the vote of confidence with a nod. If any of them were up to the task of replacing Jayden, it was Kevin. Kevin got up, and gestured for the others to do the same.

"Alright, let's start the warm-up, and then pair up for sparring." He told them. "Mia and Mike, Me and Emily, and Jayden and Antonio."

Jayden looked a little worried by this choice, but he just nodded and accepted Kevin's judgement. He was serious about not trusting his judgement, and he needed to show that to the others. He just followed on as Kevin started to run them through some laps.

At the end of training, the Rangers started to come into the Shiba House, completely exhausted. Kevin had taken his new role leading the team very seriously, and had really run them through their paces. Mentor Ji saw them come in and smiled.

"You all look like you've been working very hard." He commented.

"Yeah, if we all say we trust you, can you take back the lead Jay?" Mike grumbled, rubbing his aching shoulder. "Kevin damn near killed us."

"No pain no gain." Jayden responded. Mentor Ji just looked to him, wondering what Mike meant by that remark, but he was sure it was something he ask later.

"Well, go and get washed up." Mentor Ji told them. "Your breakfast will be ready soon."

"That sounds..." Emily's words tailed off and she sniffed the air, there was something familiar about the aroma from the kitchen. She sniffed a few more times, and her face spit into a huge, beaming grin as she recognised it. She got up, sprinting into the kitchen.

"Emily?" Mia called after her as they all followed her. They all stopped at the door, finding a recently-awakened Serena in the kitchen preparing pancakes, to her own unique recipe. She turned to see Emily standing in the doorway.

"Hey there." Serena greeted her. Emily rushed in, throwing herself into an enthusiastic hug, which almost took Serena clean off her feet.

"Serena!" She screeched, parting from her. "What are you doing here?"

"What, my baby sister graduates and you didn't expect a visit?" Serena asked her. Emily just squeezed her sister excitedly.

"Alright Emily, there will be plenty of time to catch up after you have a shower." Mentor Ji told her, smiling to see the huge lift in her spirits. "All of you, go and get changed."

"Breakfast will be ready by the time you get out." Serena told them. "Go on, I'm not going anywhere."

They all rushed out of the room, causing something of a jam in the doorway, positively salivating at the thought of the treat to come. Serena just laughed and turned back to the task at hand. Seeing this, Mentor Ji could tell that perhaps Serena's visit could be just what was needed to alleviate a lot of the tension that had been in the house recently. It was then that he made the decision. He owed her a lot more than he had given her so far. He would allow her some time to rest and be with her sister, but after that, he knew he needed to send her somewhere important, somewhere she could learn the full story, and understand why he had chosen her. He needed to send her where she would learn the truth.

"So, how about you?" Serena asked him. "Will you be joining us?"

"When the food smells this good, I wouldn't miss it." Mentor Ji told her, taking a seat.

Fin.


End file.
